bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru/Haruko Kiseki
Haru Kiseki (奇跡=春, Kiseki Haru) is the Captain of the First Division and the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 in PersonaSuperiorDeus' storyline. A no-nonsense and completely serious law-abider, Haru is determined to bring those who disobey the laws of Soul Society to justice. However, after a certain incident involving a Jendābendā Bakudan, Haru becomes Haruko Kiseki (奇跡=晴子,Kiseki Haruko). Later, after Yūrei is unsealed, Haruko becomes one of Gai Nagareboshi's most powerful allies, though she would never admit that she considers him a close friend. Appearance Haru was a relatively tall and slim built young man and his facial features consisted of long, white hair, that was tied to form a ponytail, and two large purple transparent extensions that occur below his similarly colored eyes. The clothes that he wore were of the highest quality; featuring a sleeveless kimono top, which had prominent dark purple lining emerging from its edges, and a white hakama, that was tied using a golden yellow sash (obi). A large piece of black fabric hung from the center of the sash, with golden metal accents at each corner, embellished with the image of a single golden japanese dragon encircling itself in a figure '8' formation. As Haruko, she is a rather tall woman with long white hair tied up in a ponytail split in the middle reaching down to her hips with a red ribbon, with her bangs parted in the middle, with some strands of hair resting on her forehead, with her bangs reaching down to her chest. She has crimson eyes. One can easily associate her white skin with that of a princess. She now wears a long black two-tailed jacket with golden lining. The top is arranged in a sort of reverse 'V' fashion; it conceals her breasts, though is split in the middle to show the red bikini top underneath. The sleeves of the jacket have a golden japanese dragon on each side. She also wears denim jeans that flare out at the bottom of each leg, and she also wears black geta. Personality and Traits As the subsitute Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Haru is always serene and apathetic towards other people, and is very stern and strict. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. Due in part to his position, he generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as seen from how he rarely views his opponent worth his time. Despite this trait, Haru is very perceptive and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. Haru strongly believes in law and order. As the subsitute Captain-Commander in the Gotei 13, he always works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, then no one will follow them. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if that goes against his own wishes. In spite of her icy and regal manner, Haruko cares for and protects those important to her. After the events of the Yūrei incident, she admitted that law isn't perfect and became more lenient, and friendlier, showing a desire to feel needed by her new friends, especially by Gai. Due to her situation, Haruko constantly demands others to refer to her as "Haru" or "Captain-Commander". However, most refer to her as "Haruko", much to her dismay and annoyance. Despite her smart and calculating exterior, Haruko has moments of incredible goofiness. At one point, Haruko accidently walks into a lab in the research institute where the rest of the main characters are, forcing them to accidently drop a chemical. After the incident she rebukes that everytime she is with Gai's crew, something bad happens. Haruko has shown open disdain for those who have been disgraced or who she finds to be annoying or overconfident. She also shows that she bears a grudge toward Nika for being better than her at hand-to-hand combat as well as annoying her by constantly rubbing her face in it, with this particular grudge spanning 187 years. This goes even as far as her even disliking having to use techniques taught to her by Nika. History Recent History Powers and Abilities Unlike the majority of the other characters, who improvise when it comes to special techniques and usually fight freestyle, Haruko follows the teachings of the Shinō Academy adamantly, and as such, has mastered all of the regular Shinigami abilities and fights according to plan, which leaves her at a disadvantage in some situations, as she has depended on her teachings to get her through tougher battles, whereas her allies can think up techniques on the spot. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Haruko is incredibly skilled with her sword. She is capable of fighting two captain-level Shinigami simultaneously. Her skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down her opponent with a single precise strike. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Dainiji:' Kamishini (第二次・神キラー, "The Second: God Killer" or "Cutting down God with a Single Slash"): As Haruko swings Akkio across, she makes a sweeping motion that cuts everything within 4 km of herself. The force behind this technique is great enough to defeat even Adjuchas-level Hollow with little effort. *'Dainana: Tsubame Gaeshi' (代七・燕返し, "The Seventh: Swallow Reversal" or "Turning Swallow Cut"): A technique that mimics the motion of a swallow's tail during flight as observed. This cut was reputedly so quick and precise that it could strike down a bird in mid-flight. There are no direct descriptions of the technique. Hence, the "Turning Swallow Cut" has been reconstructed as a technique involving striking downward from above and then instantly striking again in an upward motion from below. The strike's second phase could be from below toward the rear and then upward at an angle, like an eagle climbing again after swooping down on its prey. Shunpo Master: Haruko is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, being able to outstrip Touma Yamada in terms of speed during a chase across Seireitei. She is able to easily overtake him and arriving at their destination first without even being noticed by him. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance, thus making hitting her almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. Her movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Senka' (閃花, "Flash Blossom"): A special Shunpo technique where Haruko moves to her opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he or she was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Clones:' Haruko is able to create at least 15 clones of herself at once using Shunpo, similar in principle to Zommari Rureaux and Airi Kaname's Gemelos Sonído. While they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long. Immense Strength: Haruko has shown tremendous physical strength as shown from how easily and swiftly she put a large hole into the chest of Mikoto without much effort at all, using only her fist. She also just as easily with a single hand stopped one of Mikoto's strikes and overpowered her despite her having enlarged her arm and increased her strength several folds. Haruko's strength is so immense that one punch was able to put a large hole through the chest of Mikoto while she was in Resurrección, as well as send her flying back several city blocks. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Haruko is a highly dangerous combatant even without her Zanpakutō. As with her skill in swordsmanship, she is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from her ability to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Mikoto. Haruko is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through Espada-level Hierro and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent. She can sufficiently block and attack others and is hard to actively lay a hand on unless she allows it. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by Haruko against Mikoto. Using this technique, Haruko was able to destroy much of Mikoto's abdomen and sending her flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Haruko against Mikoto. The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. Immense Spiritual Power: Haruko possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu. Haruko's spiritual power has the same effect as her Zanpakutō. Her Reiatsu can be sensed great distances from herself, and its mere presence makes rain fall faster and causes the ground to break apart. *'Damage Resistance': Haruko can use her reiatsu as a sort of armor, making it impossible for her to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. This is comparable to an Arrancar's Hierro. *'Shockwave': Haruko has enough control to focus and unleash her reiatsu in the form of a powerful shockwave. When using both hands, her shockwave can cause a huge radius of destruction. Immense Endurance: Haruko is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion, even against two of Soul Society's strongest captains. Immense Durability: Haruko has shown able to take directed attacks from others without being phased. She has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Gunha. She has shown her immense durability by being able to take an onslaught of punches from Mikoto's multiple arms twice and come out completely unfazed by the assault with no more than simple scratches. Stats Zanpakutō Kojiki '(古事記, ''"Records of Ancient Matters") is the name of Haruko's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a crimson nodachi with a golden tsuba shaped like a pentagram with a jagged design to it and an azure handle and sheath. Haruko uses her Zanpakutō as a pen when she is writing the kanji of Kurokijutsu's special ability. '''Shikai: Kojiki's Shikai command is "Roar" (雄叫び, otakebi; "War Cry"). Shikai Special Abilities: Kojiki's special ability allows Haruko to write kanji that, depending on what is written, will actually effect its target, though Kojiki's ability seems to do more with inflicting pain and suffering on Haruko's opponents. Haruko is shown to be able to easily write characters with Kojiki to produce its effects. *'Shinkū' (真空, "Vacuum"): Writing the kanji for the technique in thin air in the opponent's direction, Haruko unleashes a deadly vacuum cut that can slice the target set by Haruko. *'Kyozetsu' (拒絶, "Reflect"): Writing the kanji for the technique in thin air, Haruko can absorb an incoming attack and disperse the resultant force as a concentrated explosion that is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory. *'Nenrikiidō' (念力移動, "Teleportation"): By writing the kanji for the technique on her body, Haruko is able to teleport by turning herself into kanji. This kanji floats in the air and moves to the place where they unite to form Haruko's body again. *'Itami' (痛み, "Pain"): By writing the kanji for the technique in thin air in the opponent's direction, Haruko inflicts immense pain upon her opponent without even touching them. *'Kyōfu' (恐怖, "Fear"): By writing the kanji for the technique in thin air in the opponent's direction, Haruko causes her opponent to slowly lose courage. *'Tate' (盾, "Shield"): By writing the kanji for the technique in thin air, Haruko creates a strong defensive wall that is durable enough to remain intact after being hit by incredibly powerful attacks in rapid succession. *'Himei' (悲鳴, "Screech"): By writing the kanji for the technique in thin air, Haruko creates a deafening sound that drowns out all other sound making it nearly impossible for the opponent to hear anything else. *'Tsubasa' (翼, "Wings"): By writing the kanji for the technique on her body, Haruko sprouts dark-colored wings of solidified reishi that allow her to fly. These wings can also fire projectiles of reishi. Bankai: Shinjitsu Kojiki '(真実古事記, ''"The Truth of Records of Ancient Matters"): '''Bankai Special Abilities: Kojiki also gains special techniques when in Bankai form such as: *'Kurushimi' (苦しみ, "Suffering"): A vastly more powerful variant of "Kyōfu", which is mixed with "Itami". *'Ankoku' (暗黒, "Darkness"): Writing the kanji for the technique on herself, Haruko turns into a dark-colored demonic-like creature that increases her strength drastically and allows her to utilize darkness manipulation. Haruko calls this a forbidden technique, and uses it only as a last resort. *'Zetsuei' (絶影, "Absolute Shadow"): Writing the kanji for the technique on herself, Haruko turns into a dark-colored armored knight that increases her speed drastically and allows her to utilize darkness manipulation. *'Metsu' (滅, "Destruction"): Writing the kanji for the technique on Kojiki using her finger, Haruko inflicts a devastatingly powerful slash onto the opponent, which has the ability to negate any supernatural energy or defense. *'Shimetsu' (死滅, "Death"): Writing the kanji for the technique in her opponent's direction, this attack supposedly causes death. Its full effects were never seen, as Gai countered the attack during their battle at Sōgyoku Hill, after which, Haruko never utilized the technique again. Trivia *Haruko's subsitute position as Captain of the Gotei 13 is in no way meant to affect the Bleach Fanfiction's canon, as she is relieved of her position two chapters after she is introduced. *Haruko's personality was slightly based off Byakuya Kuchiki. *PersonaSuperiorDeus was given permission by Seireitou to add Number Four: God Killer and Number Seven: Swallow Reversal to Haruko's arsenal. *PersonaSuperiorDeus was given permission to use the Jendābendā Bakudan from Darknesslover5000. All credit goes to this user for this absolutely awesome idea. Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:1st Division Category:Captain Category:Character